Auras
The aura is the field of electrical energy that surrounds every living organism. When an aura is Awakened, the owner of that Aura has the ability to be trained in magics and enhances their senses to a superhuman level. Nature An aura surrounds nearly every living thing, be it a humani, Elder, Next Generation, Immortal, monster, or anything in general apart from Archons. Each person's aura is different from any other in color, shape, scent, and abilities. Although, in very rare cases, two auras are the same, such as Sophie Newman and Joan of Arc having a pure silver aura. Also, Josh Newman's aura is pure gold and was also shared by several other legendary figures such as King Midas, Tutankhamen, even the creator of the Codex, Abraham. Short-Circuiting The usage of too much magic at one point will cause the aura to begin keeping itself sustainable by feeding off the user's own body. When this happens, the person will spontaneaously combust until nothing is left of him or her except for a pile of ashes. The amount of magic one uses before such an occurance depends on how strong the user's aura is. Colors Every Aura has a specific colour that varies among users. Most are blended colors, others are a single color, but very rarely, someone gets a pure color aura, such as Gold and Silver. Below is a list﻿ of the colors of auras displayed so far. * Pure Gold- Abraham * Grey- Aoife * Pure Gold- Askia * White- Aten * Deep Purple/Red- Billy the Kid *Black- Dagon * Pale Sickly Yellow- Dr. John Dee * None- Gilgamesh * Green- Hekate * Blood Red- Hel * Multicolored- Iris (goddess of the rainbow) * Pure Silver- Joan of Arc * Pure Gold- Josh Newman * Pure Gold- King Arthur * Pure Gold- King Midas * Nonexistent- Marethyu * Bruise Red- Mars Ultor * Pure Gold- Moctezuma * Dirty White/Grey- Niccolò Macchiavelli * Emerald Green- Nicholas Flamel * Royal Blue- Niten * Grey- Odin * Pure Gold- Orginal Gold * Pure Silver- Orginal Silver * Pure Gold- Osei Tutu * Olive Green- Palamedes * Ice White-Perenelle Flamel * Blood Red- Prometheus * Red- Saint Germain * Grey- Scathach * Pure Silver- Sophie Newman * White- Tsagaglalal (Aunt Agnes) * Pure Gold- Tutankhamun * Pale Green- Virginia Dare * Yellow- William Shakespeare * Brown- Zephaniah (Witch of Endor) Scent Each and every aura has a different scent based upon the user's personality. Some people have the ability to choose their aura scent. For example Dr. John Dee chose sulfur when he attended the Great Meeting with Morrigan in Xibalba. Here is a list of some the scents listed so far: *Frankincense- Aten *Rotten meat- Bastet *Cayenne pepper- Billy the Kid *Sarsaparilla- Black Hawk *Burnt Leaves- Comte de Saint-Germain *Sulfur/Brimstone (Rotten Eggs)- Dr. John Dee *None- Gilgamesh *Pomegranates- Hekate (middle-age) *Lime- Hekate (old) *Apple- Hekate (young) *Rotting Fish- Hel *Cinnamon- Isis *Lavender- Joan of Arc *Orange- Josh Newman *Bitter- Marethyu *Burnt Meat- Mars Ultor *Rancid blubber and dead fish- Nereus *Snake- Niccolo Machiavelli *Peppermint- Nicholas Flamel *Green Tea- Niten *Ozone- Odin *Cloves- Palamedes *scentless-Perenelle Flamel *Anise- Prometheus *Rancid meat with an exotic hint- Quetzalcoatl *Honey and wet grass, a hint of sea salt, the muskiness of wet bog land, the tang of peat smoke- Setanta (Cuchulain) *Vanilla- Sophie Newman *Chalkiness of crushed eggshells, the musty ammonia of a fouled nest (faint and bitter)- The Morrigan *Jasmine- Tsagaglalal *Sage- Virginia Dare *Lemon- William Shakespeare *Woodsmoke- Zephaniah Trivia *There are some creatures, like the Sphinx and the Lotan, who can absorb the auras of others. *Gilgamesh the King is the only known being that does not possess an aura apart from an Archon. *Emotion can change odor. For example, when Sophie felt angry, the vanilla smelled sour. Auras also smell sour when they deplete. *Some auras pulse whereas others don't. *Gold (Sun) and Silver (Moon) are two of the rarest auras, especially when the owners are twins. *The black Aura is the rarest aura and it believed has no scent. *Only known person in the series to have a black Aura is Dagon. *With the exception of the Gold and Silver auras, any person can change the scent of their aura as revealed by Dee and Dare in The Warlock. ﻿ Category:Magic Category:Aura Pictures Category:Powers Category:Rainbow Aura Category:Golden Auras Category:Silver Auras Category:Red Auras Category:Yellow Auras Category:Green Aura Category:White Aura Category:Grey Aura Category:Blue Aura Category:Black Aura